kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Jin
|lugar = Gwacheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi, Corea del Sur |familia = |ocupación = |voz = Tenor |instrumentos = |período = 2013-actualidad |agencia = Big Hit Entertainment |relacionados = BTS |signature = }}Jin (진) es un cantautor y bailarín surcoreano.진 프로필Get to Know BTS: Jin Debutó como integrante de BTS en 2013. Inicios de vida Jin nació el 4 de diciembre de 1992 en Gwacheon, Provincia de Gyeonggi.Jin from K-pop superband BTS: his past, his private thoughts and why he’s called ‘Car Door Guy’ Su familia se compone por sus padres y un hermano mayor.[더스타프로필 방탄소년단 진 "제가 정말 잘생겼을까요?"] Carrera Kim fue descubierto por su apariencia mientras caminaba por la calle.Inside BTS-mania: A Day in the Life of the K-Pop Superstars Lo invitaron para hacer una audición en Big Hit Entertainment cuando estudiaba actuación. El 13 de junio de 2013, debutó como uno de los vocalistas de BTS en el programa M! Countdown.How BTS is changing K-pop for the better Dos años después, él y V colaboraron en una canción titulada «It's Definitely You» como banda sonora del drama Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth.[단독 효린 양요섭 방탄 뷔X진 '화랑' OST 지원사격 '명품보컬 총출동']방탄소년단 뷔X진, '화랑'OST 두번째 주자 출격…오늘 자정 공개 Junto a Jungkook, lanzó una versión alternativa de «So Far Away», una canción de Suga, la cual fue parte de su mixtape Agust D.BTS' Jin Releases Cover of 'In Front of the Post Office in Autumn': Listen Jin ha realizado covers como «Mom» de Ra.D, «I Love You» de Mate y «In Front Of The Post Office In Autumn» de Yoon Do-hyun.7 BTS Covers You Should Listen ToBangtan Boys’ Jin Reveals Cover of ‘I Love You’ by MateBTS' Jin Covers Korean Rock Ballad, Debut Track Of Yoon Do-hyun Aunque ya había escrito canciones antes, primero coprodujo un single en solitario del álbum Wings titulado «Awake», el cual se ubicó en el trigésimo primer lugar de Gaon Music Chart y en la sexta posición de World Digital Singles Chart.Get To Know BTS: Jin2017년 07주차 Download ChartWorld Digital Songs (October 29, 2016) En diciembre de 2016, lanzó la versión navideña de «Awake» en SoundCloud. El 9 de agosto de 2018, se lanzó un trailer del próximo álbum del grupo, con una canción titulada «Epiphany» e interpretada por Jin. La versión completa de la canción se lanzó por primera vez en el álbum Love Yourself: Answer.BTS' Jin Takes Center Stage in 'Epiphany' Comeback Trailer Ahead of New Album En octubre, el presidente de Corea del Sur le otorgó, junto a los otros miembros, la Orden de Mérito Cultural de Hwagwan de quinta clase.'대중문화예술상' BTS, 문화훈장 화관 최연소 수훈...유재석부터 故 김주혁까지 '영광의 얼굴들' (종합) En abril de 2019, Jin interpretó la canción "Jamais Vu" del EP Map of the Soul: Persona, junto a Jungkook y J-Hope. Otras actividades Negocios En 2018, abrió un restaurante de estilo japonés en Seúl llamado Ossu Seiromushi con su hermano mayor.Jin from K-pop superband BTS: his past, his private thoughts and why he’s called ‘Car Door Guy’ Filantropía En diciembre de 2018, Kim donó varios suministros a la Asociación Coreana de Bienestar Animal para celebrar su cumpleaños, comprando alimentos, mantas y platos para la organización.방탄소년단 측 “진, 생일 맞아 유기견 사료 직접 구입+기부”(공식입장)방탄소년단 진, 생일 맞아 유기견보호소에 물품 기부 '훈훈' Ese mismo día, donó 321 kilogramos de alimentos a los Defensores de los Derechos de los Animales de Corea (KARA, por sus siglas en inglés), otra organización sin fines de lucro de bienestar animal de Corea.[스브스타 생일 기념해 유기동물에 사료 321kg 후원한 '방탄소년단' 진] Discografía Como solista * 2016: «Awake» (Wings) * 2018: «Epiphany» (Love Yourself: Answer) Bandas sonoras * 2016: «It's Definitely You» con V (Hwarang: The Poet Warrior Youth OST) Otras canciones * 2013: «Adult Child» con RM y Suga * 2016: «Awake» (Christmas ver.) * 2017: «So Far Away (Suga, Jin, Jungkook ver.)» Composiciones Filmografía Premios y nominacines Melón Music Awards Referencias en:Jin (BTS) ru:Джин (BTS) Categoría:Nacidos en 1992 Categoría:Hombres Categoría:Cantantes de Corea del Sur Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Miembros de BTS Categoría:Artistas de Big Hit Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim